


It Takes Two

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, SKZ Imagines, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, lee minho - Freeform, lee minho angst, lee minho imagines, lee minho scenarios, skz - Freeform, skz angst, skz lee minho, skz scenarios, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids lee minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: AngstWord count: 2.2kWarnings: Feelings of neglect, swearingRequested: YesPrompt: “Tell me you need me”
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 23





	It Takes Two

You’d reached your wits end. All you simply wanted was to spend time with your boyfriend, but he seemed to have more important things on his mind. Yes, you understood that the idol life was a hectic one, but when the boys were given free time and he’d much rather spend it in the dance studio or with the boys, your feelings had grown hurt. You didn’t ask for much, you knew he had a lot on his plate, but would it kill him to devote even just a little bit of his time to his girlfriend?

Every time you’d call him, it’d go straight to voicemail. When you texted him, his responses would be several hours later with just a simple response. It’s not like you were blowing up his phone either. You’d just send him a text every now and then, reminding him to stay hydrated and asking if he was eating his meals. You cared about his well being, regardless of how he was treating you.

After all of this, you decided not to text him one day, just to see if he’d message you first, but when nothing came through, you locked your phone and went to bed with an ache in your chest. The next morning, you’d woken up to a simple “hey” and instead of feeling happy, anger filled you. Leaving the message on read, you went about your day thinking, “Time to give him a taste of his own medicine.”

Another message came through not too long after that but you hadn’t even bothered to open it. Minho hadn’t texted you anymore since that morning, figuring you were busy so he waited until later that night to text you again.

_**Min💜:** _ _Y/N?_

You had to refrain yourself from responding, desperately wanting to speak to your boyfriend. You missed him, a lot, but if he couldn’t spare a few minutes for you, then he didn’t deserve your time. You locked your phone without a second thought and began to make dinner, unaware of how Minho sat on the practice room floor, staring at his phone in confusion.

It was the next day when the boys had begun to message you. You knew better than to reply to them, knowing they’d say something to Minho if you did. So, just as you’d done Minho’s, you’d left their messages ignored as they flooded in one by one. You wanted Minho to understand how you’d been feeling all this time and if this is what it took, then so be it. 

Turning off your phone, you tossed it onto your bed, out of sight and out of mind for the remainder of the day, busying yourself with house chores and Netflix to keep your mind off of everything. Of course, that didn’t exactly work as all you could think about was Minho and how badly you’d wished he was there with you, holding you in his arms as the two of you watched a movie together. Tears began to well up in your eyes at the thought as you desperately tried to hold them back, failing in the process. Collapsing onto the couch, you brought your knees into your chest and just let it all out. With so many emotions built up, you allowed yourself to drift asleep, feeling mentally and physically drained.

A few hours later, your stomach began to rumble, causing your eyes to flutter open. You lifted yourself from the couch, stretching your aching muscles after being curled up for so long before making your way into the kitchen. The time on the microwave reading _1:28am._

Well no wonder you were hungry—you’d slept through dinner. 

Not feeling up for much, you reheated some leftover pasta from the fridge, grabbing a bottled water to wash the food down with and found a seat at the kitchen table. Still a little groggy from sleep, you closed your eyes and ate thoughtlessly. 

A knock on the door caused you to nearly jump out of your skin. You stared at your bowl for a moment, wondering if you were just hearing things until a second knock appeared. Your head shot up in alarm. _Who the hell was outside your apartment at almost two am?_

In a panicked state, you fumbled out of your chair and made your way to the door to look through the peephole. Just on the other side of the door stood your boyfriend, biting his nails anxiously. You sighed. You couldn’t just leave him out there alone and in the dark. Unlocking your door, you opened it wide only to be pulled into a tight hug instantly. Oh, how much you’ve longed to be held by him. Alas, there were still some issues that needed to be addressed and you wouldn’t allow him to pull you in just like that. All of your attempts to get him to wake up would be washed down the drain if you did. So, with a scowl on your face, you pushed away from his body only to find yourself face to face with his heartbroken one.

“Why are you here?” you asked coldly.

Minho looked at you like a kicked puppy, “You haven’t answered any of mine or the boys’ calls. I was worried about you.”

_Worried my ass_ , you thought. If he was so worried, why did he wait so long to come see you? “Well as you can see, I’m fine.”

The crease between his brows deepened at your tone. Minho had never heard you speak to anyone this way, especially not to him. “Then why didn’t you answer?”

“My phone is off.” You kept your reply short and simple for the time being, waiting for what was coming soon. 

“For three whole days?” Minho’s voice raised at the end, clearly frustrated with the way you’d been acting. It’s obvious he hadn’t figured out why you’d ignored him but at least you’d gotten somewhat of a reaction out of him. Now he’s feeling just a little of what you’d been feeling all this time.

“For as long as I needed to,” you answered.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Minho groaned, throwing his hands to his sides. 

“I just wanted you to understand how it felt.” You sighed, walking away from Minho as you made your way into the kitchen to clean up your mess from before he’d arrived. You heard Minho’s footsteps follow behind you as he stood a few feet away. 

“How what felt?” Minho asked, the tone of his voice much sharper than he’d intended.

You mentally applauded yourself for keeping it together this long but that wouldn’t last much longer. Confrontation was never your thing and usually something you avoided but you had to stand up for yourself this time. You dropped your head, your eyes locking on the dish in your hand and with a small voice, you replied, “Being ignored and pushed to the side.”

“What are you talking about? I don’t do that,” Minho replies instantly, shaking his head in denial. Dropping the bowl into the sink, you turned to face him with a frown on your face. 

“Actually, it’s ALL you do. You talked about how worried you were when I wasn’t responding to you so how do you think I feel when I don’t hear from you?”

“I—“

“And when I do, your responses are short and rushed. I constantly worry about your health and well being, wondering if you’re getting proper rest and eating your meals but how can I know that if you don’t talk to me? How can I know that if I haven’t seen you in days? When was the last time we’ve seen each other Minho?” You stared at him in silence as you waited for a response. Minho thought for a moment, staring back at you before dropping his head shamefully.

He stared down at his feet, his voice full of regret as he said, “I don’t remember.” Truth be told, you couldn’t remember either. It’d be so long since the two of you spent any time together. Before, you’d visit him at the studio but once he started acting the way he had, you’d stopped going, not wanting to be a burden or distraction. After that, you’d just stuck with seeing him at each other’s homes but eventually that stopped happening too. You were tired of being the only one who made an effort. A relationship is supposed to be 50/50 but recently it felt like it’d been 80/20 with you doing everything you could to pick up Minho’s slack.

Tears began to brim your eyes as you turned around, your hands gripping onto the edge of the sink as you took a deep breath to steady yourself before speaking. “I just feel like I’m a convenience for you, like you’re only keeping me around for when you need something.” Your voice failed you, cracking mid sentence as you squeezed your eyes shut, tears running down your cheeks. Your hands gripped the sink tighter, your knuckles beginning to turn white. “You’re not the only one in this relationship. What about me? What about the things that I need?” You choked out a sob, gaining Minho’s attention as he lifted his head to see your body shaking.

Minho stood frozen in place, struggling to come up with a response as he sighed and simply asked, “What _do_ you need?” When you turned around to look at Minho, his heart broke into two at the sight of your broken state with tear stricken cheeks, red nose and puffy eyes. 

“ _You_ , Minho, I need _you_. I need you to tell me you need me, the way I need you. I need you to tell me you want to be with me, that you want to hold me in your arms after a stressful day, that I’m the first thing you think of when you wake up and the last thing you think of before going to bed. I need you to hold me when everything else is falling apart around me. I need you to reassure me that I’m not the only one making an effort in this. Is that too much to ask for?”

Minho watched as more tears fell past your cheeks as he took a cautious step closer to you. When you made no effort to move away, he took another step, standing directly in front of you. “No, no it’s not and I’m a shit boyfriend for making you think that way.” Minho lifted his hands to your cheeks, running his thumbs along your skin to dry away the tears. “I do need you, please believe me. You have every right to feel the way you do because I haven’t been doing my part. I’ve been consumed with work and other things and allowed myself to forget what means the most to me and I regret that. You don’t deserve that.”

“No I don’t,” you whispered sadly.

“Please allow me the chance to make up for my behavior. Let me show you that I need you just as much as you need me, if not more. I won’t screw it up this time, I promise. You opened my eyes after you ignored me and I realized how much I hated feeling the way I did when I hadn’t heard from you. I know that doesn’t compare to how you’ve been feeling but I’ll do anything I can to fix this. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me and I can’t risk losing you.”

Staring into Minho’s desperate eyes, you took in his words carefully, unable to deny the sincerity in his voice. Everyone makes mistakes, it’s what they do to fix those mistakes that matters and if Minho was willing to make up for his, you had to allow him that.

“If you fuck this up, I’m done. I mean it,” you sniffled. Minho quickly brought you into his arms, squeezing you as tight as he could as if you’d slip away if he hadn’t.

“I won’t make the same mistake twice, I can promise you that,” Minho spoke confidently. You nodded in acknowledgement, closing your eyes as exhaustion began to settle in. The last you’d seen, it was some time past three in the morning and between that and your crying, you wanted nothing more than to crash in your bed with Minho’s arms wrapped around you.

Your body fell slack in his embrace as you leaned most of your weight against him, a yawn slipping past your lips. Minho smiled softly, shiftly you slightly so he could lift you bridal style and carried you towards your bedroom. You rested your head against his shoulder as you fought the urge to fall asleep just like that. As carefully as he could, he placed you on your bed and crawled into the space next to you, not even bothering to change clothes as he longed to hold you against him, wanting to make up for lost time. You sighed happily as you snuggled into Minho’s chest while his arms wrapped around you, pulling you as close as he could. Pressing a kiss against your forehead, Minho whispered, “Goodnight, Angel.”

With his arms holding you tight, everything felt whole again and you were finally able to fall asleep with a smile on your face for the first time in a long time.


End file.
